


The Truth About How Curiosity Really Does Kill The Cat…

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad Michael Murray is a douche bag. And Jensen Ackles is a pretty mother fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About How Curiosity Really Does Kill The Cat…

Chad Michael Murray is a douche bag. He admits this freely. Truth is he doesn’t know any other way to be. And most people can handle him only in small doses. The only person with a higher tolerance is Jared Tristan Padalecki, affectionately known to Chad as Mr. Big. Which is why Chad is on the set of ‘Supernatural’, visiting Mr. Big while on a break from his own series. Usually Chad has no problem hanging with his friend, but today he’s at work so he’s kinda, well, boring.

He looks over at Jensen Ackles, who’s asking a question or ten to one of the camera men. His head cocks to the left a little as he watches the man stare intently at the camera. “Hey,” he calls to get Mr. Big’s attention. “You ever think about tappin’ that?”

Jared looks up from the script in his hands. “What?” He automatically looks for Jensen. “No.”

Chad notes but, for once, tactfully doesn’t comment about the fact that Jared knows exactly who he’s talking about. “Why not? He’s a mother fucker, but he’s a pretty mother fucker.” Jensen opens his mouth to laugh at something the camera man says. “I bet he gives good head.”

“Murray!”

“What? With those lips? Come on, man. I’ve gotten enough blow jobs to know lips like those can work miracles!”

Jared groans. “You’re twisted, Murray. And jailbait blow jobs don’t count.”

“They totally do,” Chad counters indignantly.

“Girls who can’t even drive yet have no technical expertise and therefore don’t qualify.” Jared’s trying to be logical, which is a feat considering the context and the other participant of the conversation.

Chad ponders that one a second. Jared just might have a point. “Whatever.” Jensen and the camera man face away from them, pointing out something to each other off in the horizon. “He’s also got a nice ass…” Jared plants his face into his palm in an obvious display of exasperation. “Betcha 10 to 1 he bucks when he rides ya.”

“…I don’t even have the words…” Jared can’t stop himself from looking up at Chad in amazement.  After years of friendship he has yet to fully understand  how Chad’s mind works. Luckily he stays silent for a moment.

The suddenly, “Hey, Mr. Big. You think-?”

“If you say anything about his dick I will beat you like my mama’s red-headed step-child!” Jared bellows, belatedly looking around to see if anyone has heard. Jensen has gone off with the camera man and thankfully misses the discussion.

“I wasn’t even thinkin’ bout his dick, you perv!” Chad tells him, wondering how it is people think he’s the freaky one. “I was just gonna ask about his nipples. I mean you’ve seen him shirtless, right? Do they get hard?” He’s actually curious about the answer. Mr. Big’s nipples get darker than their natural brown when he’s excited, but they don’t turn into little pebbles. And, yeah, he should know. He’s tweaked them often enough.

“What?!”

“What, what? Hard nipples are the best, dude!” At this declaration Jared’s lips flap open and closed like a fish out of water. Nothing comes out.

Jared walks away from Chad, shaking his head in apparent disbelief. It takes a second for Chad to realize this is the first time he’s actually made Jared speechless. He’s not sure if he should feel complimented or insulted. When he sees Jared isn’t coming back he gets up from his chair, shrugging. He strolls off the set, just knowing his Mr. Big will be calling tomorrow waiting for some more Murray peals of wisdom.


End file.
